Unnatural
by Quinncidence
Summary: Sam stayed out a little too late, and Dean can't keep in his feelings for his brother. Protective!Dean


**I don't own the boys.**

I'm very new to this site, so forgive me if I act like a total newb; I give you permission to call me that.**  
**

* * *

Dean couldn't handle this anymore. He lived, day by day, next to his younger brother. He put up with everything he did and everyone he might bring home. When he wasn't in the hotel room, Dean was constantly worrying about him. Admittedly, Dean knew he cared about his brother more than he should, and it scared him to death. He was supposed to be the one looking out for his little brother. How could he protect him if he didn't think he could protect him from himself?

A few hours earlier, they had gotten into one of the biggest fights they had ever had; Dean was sure the people in the other rooms could hear them. In all honesty, he wasn't exactly sure why they had been fighting. It started because Sam forgot to pick up some rock salt at the store before he came home. Sam argued it wasn't his responsibility to do that kind of stuff; he was the older one so he should do it. At this, Dean replied that Sam was old enough to take care of his own self and show some responsibility. Things got a little too heated and Dean hit Sam. Sam then stormed out of the room, only leaving Dean to worry more.

Right now, Dean was lying on his brother's bed staring blankly at the TV screen. He was trying to think of anything but his baby brother. He knew Sam was fine, but it was late and his brotherly instincts were taking over. He kept glancing at the clock that was hanging on the wall, and each time it seemed like it hadn't moved at all. Dean wanted to rip out his hair, he wanted to punch a hole through the wall, and he felt like going crazy. Sitting and waiting for his brother was so frustrating.

_What's going to be different when he gets back here?_ Dean thought, desperately trying to calm himself down. _We're just going to give each other the silent treatment; if not yell again._ Thinking this was only making him want Sam back more. He silently cursed himself for letting himself fall for his brother like this. It was always clouding his better judgment. He often had to ask himself if what he was doing is for Sam or for him, but he never wanted to answer. He was too afraid of what it would be.

The door busted open revealing Sam looking more relaxed than before he had left. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin, terrified. He quickly got off his brother's bed and walked over to him. He grabbed Sam by the collar of his jacket.

"Where the fuck have you been? You were gone for almost four hours!" Dean yelled, although not as loud as earlier.

"I went out, jeez!" Sam said defensively.

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean asked again, this time more intense.

"I went down to the bar, if you must know! Why are you jumping on me all of a sudden?" Dean let go of his younger brother's jacket.

"I was worried about you, Sam! I need to take care of you-"

"I can take care of myself, thanks!" Both of the brothers had their eyebrows furrowed at each other. Dean felt a pang in his heart, he couldn't stand that he made Sam this angry. He grabbed Sam's jacket again and pulled him closer. He almost blushed; he could feel Sam's chest rising and falling against his own.

"Why the fuck do you care so much, Dean?" He didn't have time to think about what to say. He said the first thing that he could. He pushed Sam against the door, not really thinking about what he was doing. He took in a breath before pressing his lips against his brothers.

"Because I fucking love you, damn it!" Dean's eyes widened as he realized what he had done, and so did Sam's. Sam looked a little appalled at what was happening, but it was obvious he still didn't understand.

"Dean…I love you too, man. You're my brother but that doesn't mean you have to look after me all the-"

"No, Sam. You don't fucking get it, do you? I don't love you as a big brother should. It's not that kind of love," Dean had softened his tone considerably, as well as his facial expression. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Sam's eyes shined with realization. A simple _"Oh…"_ was all he could mutter.

"Oh? Is that really all you have to say? Sam, I don't care if you hate me, or you never want to see me, or-…you never want to go on another hunt together, but please form some type of response," Dean's eyes were pleading, silently praying that his brother wouldn't hold this against him.

"Dean, I could never hate you," He paused for a moment. Even though the silence was short, it was killing him. He wanted Sam to talk. "You're serious about this?" Dean laughed a haughty laugh.

"Why would I joke about something like this, Sam?" Dean knew he had no right to be insulted. He was in love with his brother, for fuck's sake.

"I…I don't know, Dean. I just want to make sure this isn't some sort of sick joke." Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. The mood in the room had changed dramatically. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he just didn't want to lose Sam as a brother, a best friend.

"Like I said, Sam, why would I joke about this?"

They exchanged a look which neither of then were man enough to break. Dean turned as if to walk away, but Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him back around. He was closer than before.

"How long have you felt this way, Dean?" He asked. His voice was soft. Dean heard genuine curiosity as he spoke.

"I honestly don't know, Sam. It's been a while. Do you remember that case we had in Indiana? You said you were leaving me to go to California to find dad. I was worried sick while you weren't with me, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. That day, I noticed how you were a bigger part of my life than I thought you were. Then when you called, I couldn't help but apologize, and it was all I could do not to tell you I love you," Dean said, unable to control anything that was happening. He wasn't usually this open. It was making him very uncomfortable to just up and admit everything like this, but there was something in Sam's eyes that was making him want to. They were making him want to tell him everything about his past, even though he'd been there for all of it.

"Dean, I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't worry about it," Dean turned back around to walk away, fully aware of Sam's hand still grasping his wrist. When he tried to pull it away, Sam snapped him back around again. This time, their bodies were touching, causing Dean to feel hot. Sam released Dean's wrist and slowly brought his hands up to cup his older brother's face. Looking shortly at Dean's lips, he spoke. "I can't just ignore you, Dean. You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen."

Sam leaned forward slightly and attached their lips for a second time, pulling away too soon for Dean's liking. There was a moment of silence between the two before Dean attacked Sam's lips with his own, this time allowing himself to enjoy it rather than feeling complete shock. He was able to bask in the feeling of his little brother's lips on his, and finally being able to touch him in the way he wanted.

Not breaking the kiss, Dean slipped off Sam's jacket along with his own. Dean was trying to touch every part of his brother he could, afraid that he would dissolve into thin air. His hands roamed Sam's chest and back, feeling his toned skin through his clothes. His hands reached the bottom of Sam's shirt and pulled it over his head. He stood in awe at how perfect his chest looked. Dean ran his hands across Sam's chest, this time actually feeling him on his fingers. Sam visibly shuddered as Dean brushed his hands over his nipples. He knew Dean saw him and watched his brother's facial expression change from a loving one to a hungry one.

Dean kissed Sam's Jaw line roughly, making his way down his chest. He stopped and slipped his tongue out quickly across Sam's nipple, earning a loud, throaty moan from him. Sam moved his arms around Dean's ass to push him up and closer. He could feel his brother's erection against his own, and he bucked his hips. Dean moaned and slammed his hips against Sam's, trying to get more of that friction. Sam moaned louder than he had before and nuzzled his face in Dean's neck.

To Dean's dismay, Sam stopped everything he was doing and pulled Dean back to his bed. He pushed Dean backwards, causing him to fall onto the mattress. He held himself up with his elbows, smirking at what his brother was doing.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sammy?" Dean asked in his usual husky, deep voice. Sam grinned like a mad man and answered.

"Hell yeah, I am."

Sam put his knees on either side of Dean, making a point to connect their hips. Dean's eyes rolled backwards as Sam grinded into him. Dean shoved his hips up as Sam continued to drive his brother insane. Sam locked eyes with Dean as he rubbed his hands down his chest. Sam bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to imagine his brother with them closed. He quickly gave up; nothing was as good as the real thing.

Dean rubbed his along Sam's thighs, always stopping right before he reached his crotch (which admittedly, wasn't that far from his knee). He could tell he was teasing Sam, and doing it well. Just as Dean's hands would get close enough, Sam would make an awkward movement in an attempt to get Dean to touch him. Dean didn't mine these erratic movements because they gave him an enjoyable wave of pleasure.

Sam got tired of his restricting jeans. He fumbled with the button, his fingers sweaty. Dean smirked up at him as he continued to grind up into Sam's crotch. He grabbed Sam's pants and pulled them down off his hips, not even bothering with the button and zipper. Sam looked at Dean with his normal look, as if they weren't about to have sex.

"Thanks," He said. Dean chuckled.

"You're welcome."

There was a short awkward moment before Sam did the same for Dean; he had to fiddle with dean's zipper because his pants were surprisingly tighter than Sam's were, and he didn't want to hurt his big brother. Dean grabbed Sam through his underwear and Sam grew harder, if that was possible. He felt precum on his fingers as he slipped his hand inside Sam's boxers, slowly slipping them off. Sam shuddered when Dean brushed his cock.

It wasn't long before the two brothers laid in bed, sweaty and spent. Neither of them could move, or even felt the need to. Dean was laying with his leg across Sam's, his face fitting perfectly between his brother's shoulder and neck. Sam had his hands over Dean, rubbing circles onto his back. Dean smiled against Sam as he sighed loudly.

"…Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?" His voice was rougher than it had been before, and Sam blushed realizing it was most likely because of the things he had done to Sam. He had wasted no time in taking same full on into his mouth.

"You don't think this is wrong? Unnatural?" Dean laughed lightly at the question.

"Sam, we hunt demons for a living, and you think I think _this_ is unnatural?" He says with his famous smirk evident in his words. Sam also laughed at the irony of the situation, finding it more beautiful with each passing second.

"No, I guess not," He yawned and closed his eyes, turning more into Dean as he felt himself drift off. Dean smiled at his younger brother.

"Goodnight, Sam."


End file.
